Nightgowns
by Heffalump Army
Summary: James is in the hospital and Lily? Lily's....... kind of the reason he's there. xoneshot Enjoy. T because I said so. Oneshot.


**Normally I like to think that they ended up together at Hogwarts. I'm actually not a big fan of them meeting up at a wedding later or anything, but since I haven't seen _this_ particular situation, I just thought I'd try it out anyway. I was kind of curious to see how it'd come out.**

**It's a oneshot. I'm not making the same mistake twice and going back on that. lmao. **

**Okay, well, here it goes. ENJOY.**

**I own absolutely none of this.**

* * *

The fact that Lily Evans hated James Potter wasn't really new to anyone. She'd never shown any sign of caring for him or even that she could tolerate him. The highlight of Lily's graduation had been the promise that she'd never have to see him again! So the whereabouts of a certain Miss Evans during this snowy winter morning would shock the hell out of just about every single student in Hogwarts that was ever fortunate enough to be entertained by their fights. And yet, there she was, looking extremely harassed in the waiting room of a hospital. 

"Remus, is he okay? I came as soon as I-" Sirius stopped as his gaze fell on Lily. "Evans?" He smirked without even bothering to hide it.

"Nice to see you too, Black," she sneered.

"Aw, come to see James in his open back gown then?" Lily didn't even look up at him.

"Sirius, I'm just here to make sure he's okay."

"How'd you find out anyway?"

"She was the one that called me here, actually," Remus said, clearly entertained by the situation. "So, how _did_ this happen?"

"He shot off his mouth as usual," Lily said quietly. "And... Malfoy doesn't exactly fight fair."

"You alright, Evans?" Sirius eyed her suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped.

"Defensive, aren't we?"

"Will you two stop it?" Remus jerked his head towards the door as a doctor headed over to them.

"Are any of you related to the patient?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. We're his cousins," Sirius lied.

"What about you?" He turned to Lily.

"The lady over here is his fiance." Lily shot him a death glare but forced a small smile and a nod at the doctor.

"Alright. Right this way then."

"I hate you," she hissed into Sirius's ear.

"That means so much to me, Lilykins," he laughed. His cheery disposition, much to Lily's surprise, remained the same even as he saw his friend's condition. James had never looked so unlively as he did lying there on the hospital bed, sporting a rather large gash on the side of his face. But as they entered the room, Sirius had even made sure that Lily had to take the chair closest to James. Remus took the next closest, and until Lily sat down, glaring up at him, he occupied the farthest chair. Once she was seated, however, he stood smirking back at her, knowing she wouldn't dare be obvious (or bold) enough to cross the entire room.

"What happened?" Lupin asked, clearly more affected than Sirius.

"Oh, you know Malf-" He stopped as his eyes fell upon Lily.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Potter?" A nurse stuck her head in.

"Just a water, please," he mumbled, still staring at Lily.

"Can I get anything for your cousins?" Sirius and Remus shook their heads as she turned to Lily. "How about you, Dear? You look so tired! Poor thing, having your fi-"

"I'm okay, thanks," Lily blushed. James turned his head to Sirius and raised an eyebrow, but his friend merely shrugged innocently.

"Alright then. Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" She smiled and walked out.

As soon as their eyes met, James and Lily looked straight at the ground. "I thought... you went back home," he mumbled quietly.

"Well," she started awkwardly, "I... uh... didn't." She gave him a small smile and immediately looked down at the floor again.

"Oh, that's clever conversation for you," Sirius said loudly to Remus.

"How are you-" Lily began.

"How did you-" They both fell quiet.

"So James, how _are_ you feeling?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired, but the doctors will let me out tomorrow. The day after at the latest."

"What did Malfoy do to you anyway? That cut looks pretty deep," Remus observed.

"Oh, you know, just being a prat as always... Lily, you didn't have to stay."

"Oh," she said, sounding slightly startled. "I can go um.. if you uh... want. Sorry, I was just... I wanted to make sure you were okay," she spluttered, despite her attempts to sound casual. She didn't sound offended or even particularly embarrassed, but she did seem partly in a daze.

"No! No, that's not what I meant. I just didn't want you to think you had to..."

"I kind of did," she laughed. "But that's not why I stayed!" she quickly added.

"Oh."

"'Oh.' Yeah. So why did you? What was the _real _reason? Did it have anything to do with..._ nightgowns_?" Sirius questioned.

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, of course. It had everything to do with _that_!" Lily said sarcastically.

"What is this about nightgowns?" James laughed as he turned towards Remus.

"Sirius reckons Lily stayed to see the more open side of your nightgown," he laughed as the nurse walked in.

"Thanks, Remus," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll see it soon enough," the nurse laughed. James almost choked on his water.

"What?" He blurted out.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarass you two. I just-"

"Oh, it's fine," Lily said hastily. She smiled nervously to the nurse and Sirius immediately jumped out of his chair.

"I think me and Remus are going to go."

"Oh, I'll leave you to get some sle-" Lily started.

"Oh no, _you_ stay," Sirius smiled. "We didn't forget about that one on one time you wanted. I mean, after all, things how they are..."

"SIRIUS!" She hissed, hoping the nurse didn't hear.

"Well, we'll just leave you to get some," Remus smirked. "Sleep, of course," he laughed. And with that, the two were out of the room.

"Oh, that's so sweet," the nurse smiled. "I remember when my husband and I used to get embarassed around each other. Oh, that was years ago. I miss those days-" She stopped. "I'll just leave you two be before I go on rambling! Sorry, I forget. I'm getting old you know!" She laughed and scurried out of the room.

"What just happened?"

"I think you need your sleep," Lily said flatly.

"O...k..." There was a short silence before Lily sprang out of her chair, clearly worried.

"_Are_ you okay? I mean... that wasn't just one of those male "oh look how strong I am" things, right? You're really okay?"

"Evans! I'm fine. Look, it's really nice of you to be here and everything, and don't think I want you to leave or anything! but if you want to go home, you really should. Although... I can't say I'm exactly unhappy that you're here..." he smiled up at her.

"I'll stay as long as they'll let me," she smiled back. For a moment they just stared at one another. Upon realizing it, James continued to stare shamelessly, but Lily's face was a red to rival her hair. "Goodnight, Potter," she mumbled, settling back into her chair.

"'Night, Evans," he smirked as he turned over to sleep.

* * *

When Lily finally woke again, the room was pitch black and a loud crash had just emitted from the other side of the room. 

"Lumos!" Lily hissed.

"Sorry... about... that..." James managed to get out as he stood up. Lily immediately ran over to help him.

"What were you trying to do? You should've just woken me up! You're not supposed to get out of bed-"

"I just wanted to see what time it was," he laughed. "Besides, I didn't want to wake you up."

"You never had a problem doing that before," Lily laughed, remembering all the times she'd fallen asleep in the common room.

"Yeah," James laughed nervously, "Well, it's pretty late. I wonder why they didn't wake-"

"Is everything okay in here?" The nurse flicked the lights on.

"Oh, yeah. I was just trying to see what time it was. Took a bit of a fall is all."

"Oh. Well I believe it's 1:00," the elderly witch said, looking at her watch.

"What time does visiting hours end?" James asked, more alert than he had been a moment ago.

"Oh, she doesn't have to worry about that. Spouses are always allowed to stay the night. Sometimes fiances aren't, but she just looked so worried in the waiting room! I hope you don't mind that I let you sleep-"

"Not at all," Lily breathed, staring straight at her feet again. _Maybe... he didn't catch that?_

"Alright, then I'll just let you get some sleep," she beamed and, once again, scurried out of the room.

"My fiance?" James asked, clearly amused. Lily groaned. "I'm flattered."

"They wouldn't let me in if I wasn't related to you!" Lily protested.

"Hey, no need to explain," he paused. "Just one thing. Can our wedding be in May? Cause I think I might be busy up until then-"

"Oh grow up, Potter."

"Calm down, _Evans_. Just because you were worried about me doesn't mean you have to get all defensive-"

"I felt guilty," she snapped.

"You never used to mind me getting hurt."

"Unlike you, I've grown up a bit."

"Well," he stopped. "I appreciate it all the same. And... I'm sorry for... everything. You know, all that stuff at Hogwarts..."

"What?" Lily was clearly thrown off. She'd been expecting something more childish or perverted than that.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I meant what I said about loving you all that time, Lily, but I'm sorry for being a prat about it. I didn't have to go out of my way to embarass you like I did."

"I'm going to go get some water," Lily said quickly. "Do you want anything?"

"Lily-"

"Yes then? Or... you know what, I'll just get one of everything and then-"

"Lily!"

"It'll just be a mo," she said, and bolted for the door.

* * *

When she came back into the room, it was in shambles. And the window was open. The window... 

"James!" Lily dropped the snacks in her arms and fell to her knees. James was out cold on the floor. "Help!" She screamed. Her voice shook, but she continued to call. A black hooded figure shifted from behind her, but she had her wand out in an instant. "I don't know who you are, but you better get out of here before I kill you," she spat. The figure was already headed for the window, however.

"He wasn't so lucky this time, Moodblood," it hissed before exiting.

"HELP!" Lily's shrill scream echoed through the hospital once more. Less than a moment later, though it felt like years, the nurse was at the door.

"Yes?- My goodness! What happened?" She squeaked.

"I- I don't know," Lily spluttered. "I just left for a minute and he was-" she stopped as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Alright, come on- Let's get him back onto the bed- DR. ILSON!" she called loudly. Lily shook as she helped to hoist an unconcious James onto his bed.

"I shouldn't have left," she sobbed, grabbing his hand. "I shouldn't have left. He should've found _me_," she cried.

"Miss?" The nurse patted her on the back, but to Lily, she felt so distant.

"I shouldn't have left," she sobbed quietly.

* * *

"Lily, where are you?" Sirius' tired voice came through the phone. 

"I'm in the waiting room again," she sobbed.

"Is James alright?"

"I-I-I don't know. The nurse says he will be. But it's my fault! I left him and that bastard- he-he came after him again!" Her voice shook with both tears and anger.

"Who? Lily, calm down. Who hurt James?"

"Malfoy! I'll kill him if I ever see him again! He tried to kill James! He tried to..." her voice broke off.

"Why would-"

"It's all my fault. James was just trying to protect me and I let this happen!"

"Evans, come on. You didn't let anything happen. It's not you're fault- Look, do you want me and Remus to come down there and sit with you?"

"They won't let you in to see James this late," she whimpered.

"Doesn't matter. You sound like hell. I'll call him right now. We'll be there soon."

"No, it's okay. They're probably going to let me back in James' room soon anyway."

"Nope, too late," Sirius laughed, "We'll be right there." The dial tone was now sounding in Lily's ears. A smile small crept accross her face. The Marauders had always been a handful, but they sure were a loyal bunch.

"Lily?" The nurse called sweetly. "You can come in now."

"Oh," Lily nodded. "Um, his cousins were actually just about to apparate-"

"No problem," she smiled. "We'll let them in as soon as they come."

"Thank you so much," Lily smiled appreciatively and walked shakily back to the room. James looked so... dead. She raced to his side and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry," she wept. "I'm sorry for being so stupid. If I could take it back- if I wasn't such a coward... If it could be me, you'd be okay. You-you'd be awake. James, I'm so sorry," she sobbed harder. "If it could be me-"

"Lily?" She whipped around to see Sirius knocking on the door, which was cracked open, lightly.

"He's going to be okay," Remus patted her on the shoulder.

"I know," Lily nodded, trying to regain her composure now that they were there.

"So tell me, what happened? How did this start?"

"I was at the Leaky Cauldron, and-and that muderer was calling me a mudblood," she took a deep breath, supressing tears and anger. "And he just kept harassing me, and James heard. I insulted Malfoy, and Malfoy pretended to walk away." She stopped. Her voice was rising. "And that prick, he whipped around to get me, and James saw. He shoved Malfoy and Malfoy attacked him. He told James that if he touched him, he'd kill me. So James just... James just let him." She took another deep breath, then slammed her fist against the wall. Her shoulders shook, and as much as she willed them to stay in, her tears were spilling out. She felt so guilty.

"We'll take care of him-" Sirius got up to leave, but Remus grabbed his arm.

"Don't," he warned. "And Lily, it was James' choice to jump in, okay? He knew what would happen. It's not your fault, and it's not his. It's Malfoys-"

"I left him by himself," she mumbled.

"Lily, it's-"

"The doctor's here," Sirius mumbled.

"If you guys could just step outside, I can tell you what's going on," Dr. Ilson said.

"Stay here," Sirius said soothingly. They both gave her sympathetic looks, and Lily could tell they were worried.

"If I can do anything," Lily began, looking up, "I don't care if I have to die- anything, please, just bring him back. Life's not worth living without James," she prayed. "I don't care, I really don't. Just... please... if there really is some sort of divine being up there, save him. He doesn't deserve this. This has nothing to do with guilt. I love him too much to let this happen to him," she choked. _I what?_

_

* * *

_

Lily had been restless the whole time, drifting in and out of conciousness. But the guilt wouldn't let her stay asleep for long, and she truly didn't want to be anyway. Her face stung from the tears, and she was worried. And try as they might to convince her he'd be alright., Sirius and Remus were scared for him too. The doctor told them that had James not been as young or strong has he was, he would've been a goner by now. They'd also been informed that a search was going out for Malfoy, but they knew he would weasel his way out of it, and they didn't care.

Then James woke a few hours later. It was almost five, and there was Lily, senses shot from caffine and still holding his hand, her other hand occasionally finding it's way to his hair, which she unconciously played with.

"Ow," James mumbled. Lily sprang back in her chair, hoping he didn't notice. If he did, he didn't say anything, however, and merely tried to sit up. Immediately, a pair of arms were flung around him. He heard snickers and the door shut. For what was probably a full minute, the arms remained tightly around him, until finally the redhead released him and sat down, embarassed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"I left you by yourself. This wouldn't have happened if I-"

"I made you uncomfortable. I know you don't like me, but I brought it up anyway. And at least you're safe-"

"I was scared," she snapped.

"Don't be scared of Malfoy. I won't let anything happen to you."

"James! Do you realize trying to protect me almost cost you your life? I don't want that on my head, okay?"

"Lils, calm down. It wouldn't be your fault. You're starting to worry me with this first name and concern stuff."

"I wasn't scared of Malfoy. And it's not the guilt you idiot!"

"Is it my devilish charm?" He laughed. There was a pause. Then Sirius and Remus burst in.

"My god, you two haven't made out yet?"

"Sirius!" Remus and Lily both snapped at the same time.

"And I so wanted to burst in on them," he sighed. "You do owe us Lilykins."

"I'm _not _going to act out whatever sick fantasies you have about James, okay?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help _you_ out, you naughty naughty girl." Sirius retorted.

"I'm glad you're going to be alright, then," Remus said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'll visit later. I want to sleep."

"Yeah, we'd better be going," Sirius agreed, following Remus out the door.

"You should probably get some sleep too," James smiled at her.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nah. Don't worry about me."

"I just feel so bad," she mumbled. _Was he this close a minute ago?_

"After all the torment through school? After reminding you last night? I think we're even... unless I owe you?" Their faces were inches apart and they weren't even realizing it. "It was nice of you to stay-"

"James?"

"I mean, you were sick of me-"

"James."

"-at Hogwarts already, but you stayed-"

"James!"

"What-" Lily leaned forward and kissed him.

"Shut up!" She snapped, and then their eyes locked and they both smiled.

"Are... we having a moment? Or did I get hit harder than I thought?" He asked.

"I think you killed it if we were," she joked. Their eyes locked and they kissed again. And then, of course, the door burst open.

"It's too quiet!" Sirius laughed.

"Are we interupting your little snogfest or was this for Sirius?"

"Hey, Sirius said Lily owed him," James joked.

"Nice improv then," Lupin laughed.

"Took you long enough."

"Yeah, thanks for bursting in like that, unannounced and what not," Lily smirked.

"Oh no prob. I just wanted to help you guys out and prevent any Jily making."

"Yeah. _Right_," Lily rolled her eyes.

"There won't be any Jily making?" James asked, with feigned dissappointment.

"_I'm_ going back to my bed, Potter."

"Allow me to acompany you," James laughed as Lily simultaneously mocked him word for word.

"Is that a yes?"

"You're hillarious."

"Oh, admit it, you love me."

"Yeah, you're right up there with toe fungus."

"Are you going to be making little Toe Filys?"

"Shut up, Potter."

"Aw, we're back to last names?"

"Maybe," she laughed.

"Nah, you love me or you wouldn't have stayed," he winked. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room, followed by Remus and Sirius. James sighed as he sat alone in his room, trying to take everything in. "Well, at least she was worried enough to stay," he mumbled as the door creaked open. Lily avoided making any sort of eye contact, instead heading straight for the chair. She grabbed her scarf and had almost shut the door completely when she re-opened it slightly.

"James?" she started, sounding annoyed. "I was just here for the nightgown." She shut the door behind her, blushing but still laughing quietly to herself. Normally she wouldn't have made a comment like that, but the stunned look on James Potter's face was priceless. And there he would sit, for several hours, trying to figure out whether or not she was just toying with him.

It didn't really make much sense though, because, like the nurse said,_ she'd see it soon enough._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so it was a little perverted, but what can I say? It's not how I meant for it to come out, but I'm not the one reading it, so I hope you liked it. It's corny and it's rude, but you guys might enjoy it anyway... I hope.**


End file.
